le journal de bord d'un avenger chapitre n4
by laura-star-wars
Summary: chapitre special fete de fin d'annee pour la nouvelle equipe des avengers dans leur nouvelle base dans le nord de new-york, mais en verite c'est un reve de wanda maximoff pendant son sommeil. avec l'arrivee de nouveaux super-heros.


le journal de bord d'un avenger:

chapitre n*4 apres les evenements d'ultron, et la vision des fetes de fin d'annees:

la nouvelle equipe des avengers s'est bien habituelle a son nouveau quartier general dans le nord de new-york.  
pour eviter une nouvelle invasion d'extraterrette dans le centre-ville de manhattan. on retrouver lara entre de marcher dans un des couloirs du quartier general des avengers. elle se diriger vers le bureau de fury, pour lui faire un rapport sur la derniere mission des avengers. en afrique pour attraper un trafiquant d'armes de l'AIM. elle ouvre la porte du bureau de fury. elle retrouver fury assis a son bureau en pleine video conference avec le general ross. pour parler des accords de sokovie . puis apres fury finir sa conversation avec le general ross, "bonjour directeur fury, bonjour agent romanoff. alors comment se passe cette mission en afrique avec l'equipe. bien on n'a arreter le trafiquant d'arme,

ok agent romanoff. c'est qui?. pendant votre appel video, c'etais le general ross il voulais parler des accords.  
puis apres lara quitter le bureau de fury, et va retrouver le reste de l'equipe. qui est entre de se reposer dans la salle de repos du quartier general. elle rentrer dans la salle de repos. elle retrouver rhodes et sam qui sont entre de faire un poing de force, vision observer la vue. wanda entre de lire un livre, lara s'approche de wanda, qui lever sa tete de son livre. "salut wanda, salut lara. tu c'est ou est steve ?. je sais pas lara, tu est pas un peu proche avec steve quoi je ne suis pas proche du captain rogers. mon oeil, arreter de dire des betisiers. j'ai vu sa dans une de mes visions d'accord je dois aller". puis lara se lever quitter la salle de repos. et va au vestaire

pour se changer pour aller faire du sport en salle de sport puis quelques minutes plus tard, lara arriver dans la salle de sport.  
elle retrouver steve entre de frapper sur un sac de boxe. elle s'approche vers lui, et il se retrouver nez a nez avec lara. "salut on se retrouver oui". puis elle se diriger vers le banc, et mettre ses bandages sur ces mains. mais steve remarquer que quelque chose deranger lara. puis apres steve se diriger vers le banc ou se trouve lara. il lui prend sa main dans la sienne,  
"lara il y a quoi?, rien steve. lara dis-moi la verite ok tous d'heure avant de venu ici dans la salle de sport, je suis passer par la salle de repos, et j'ai vu wanda. j'ai demander si elle t'avais vu. et apres elle a dis qu'elle a vu dans une de ces visions.  
notre couple et apres elle dis que j'etais proche du captain rogers. oui tu est proche oui

viens la". puis steve rapprocher lara vers lui. et il l'a prend sur ses genoux. puis il l'embrasser il l'embrasser dans le cou puis apres elle s'asseoir sur le banc. puis apres steve quitter la salle et va au vestiaire. quelques jours plus tard,  
l'equipe etais reunier en salle de reunion. "pourquoi tu nous a reunier dans cette salle de reunion capt.c'est ne pas moi sam,  
mais lara qui nous a reunier dans cette salle de reunion, et pourquoi a cause de sa." lara afficher sur l'ecran, le dossier du general ross. "attend je reconnais c'est pas le general ross, si il poursuive bruce banner a propos de hulk. et pourquoi tu a afficher sa sur l'ecran, le general ross est present dans la base pour voir fury et pour lui parler des accords de sokovie. ok et alors,  
on fait quoi on va voir fury non il a dis, qu'il voulez parler seul avec ross".

et deux minutes plus tard, lara appuyer sur la tablette integrer sur la table, et apres on decouvre a l'image le bureau de fury. et on entend la conversation entre fury et ross, qui parler des accords de sokovie. et apres ross dis que son equipe de super-heros montrer des signes de menaces pour le monde entiere. et apres fury repond que son equipe a sauver deja deux fois le monde. du dieu malifique et d'un robot fou. et apres ross dis qu'il reste que deux membres des avengers fondateurs et qu'il a des doutes a propos des nouveaux membres de l'equipe. et fury demander les quels, et d'un coup ross sort plusieurs dossiers de sa pochette. et apres il a prend un est l'ouvre devant fury, et montrer les signes de menace, et apres fury repond qu'il a aucuns risques avec les membres de son equipe. et apres fury recuperer ces dossiers sur les membres de son equipe. et apres le general ross quitter le bureau de fury, vexe par fury a des doutes qu'il a sur son equipe. pendant ce temps la, dans la salle de reunion les

avengers ont entendu la conversation entre fury et le general ross. a propos des membres de l'equipe. "on fait quoi maintenant ne sais pas la nouvelle annee,pour voir les avances ok steve." un mois plus tard, les fetes de fin d'annee arriver a grands pas dans deux l'equipe des avengers, on retrouver lara dans un des couloirs de la base entre de marcher vers son quartier, apres sa seance de sport avec helene hill qui est aller voir fury dans son bureau. et quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriver dans son appartement et cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un viens frapper a la porte. et apres elle se diriger vers la porte, et ouvre est c'est helene et maria hill qui sont la devant la porte. "salut les filles, salut lara. on peux rentrer. ok aller-y." puis apres les filles rentrer dans l'appartement de lara. "vous pourrez m'expliquer pourquoi vous etais la. on n'e vu te voir pour te dire une nouvelle a propos de helene. eh c'est quoi la nouvelle, j'ai parler tous d'heure avec

fury dans son bureau. et apres mes dernieres evaluations il m'a proposer d'integrer l'equipe des avengers. oh putain c'est une excellente nouvelle. tu pourra te rapprocher de ton petit sam. lara. je fait que commentent tes rapprochements avec sam. pendant les seances d'entrainement ok. parler autre chose. les fetes de fin d'annees arriver a grands pas, tu va m'offret quoi a ton petit steve. arreter de l'appeller comme sa. ok j'arreter, j'ai acheter son cadeau. ok il est ou ?.il est cacher, mais je suis gentile. je vais vous le montrer". puis apres lara appuyer sur le mur. et un degicode apparait sur le mur, et lara rentrer un code et une porte secret s'ouvre. et on decouvre une superbe harley davidson, "waoh, lara elle est superbe cette harley davidson. je pari que c'est le cadeau de noel de steve. oui, j'ai eu l'aide de sam pour la trouver ok." au meme moment dans un des couloirs,du quartier general des avengers. steve se diriger vers son quartier, il ouvre la porte de son appartement. et il se diriger

vers sa chambre, pour chercher le cadeau de lara de noel. qu'il a acheter avec la complice de helene hill, il y a quelques jours. pendant ce temps la dans l'appartement de lara, les filles dis au revoir a lara et apres elles quitter l'appartement de lara. revons maintenant dans l'appartement de steve est dans le salon, devant la table. entre de commencer a emballer les cadeaux de noel pour lara. mais au meme moment quelqu'un viens frapper a la porte de l'apppartement. steve va ouvrir la porte et c'est sam wilson. "salut sam, salut fait quoi ?, je suis entre emballer les cadeaux de noel pour lara. ok et c'est quoi ces cadeaux ?. rentrer et je te montrer ok." puis apres sam rentrer dans l'appartement de steve. "alors c'est quoi ces cadeaux tres mystere. le premier cadeau, ok mais c'est quoi ce premier cadeau. attend un peu". puis steve ouvre la boite du premier cadeau, et c'est une tres belle parure en diamant. "waoh sa c'est du cadeau de noel pour une fille. et le seconde cadeau c'est quoi sa

c'est une suprise pour lara ok. et toi tu acheter quoi pour ta petite helene. quoi c'est qui ta dis sa personne, c'est lara qui me l'a dire ce matin au petit dejeuner mais tu n'a parler des petits sourires et des clins d'oeil ok j'avouer helene me plaiser beaucoup. voila tu est content rogers, oui. mais tu l'a dis a helene, non pas encore. vas-y va le dire. mais avant offrir un petit cadeau. c'est un conseil du champion du monde du genre ok. je dois aller-y steve, oui". puis sam quitter l'appartement de steve, avec un conseil pour se rapprocher d'helene. pendant ce temps la, dans l'appartement de lara est entre de verouiller sa piece secret, ou se trouver le cadeau de noel de steve et retourner a ses occupations dans son appartement. elle dois emballer ensuite le cadeau de noel de steve. un tres joli collier militaire. pendant ce temps la. chez steve a finir d'emballer les deux cadeaux de noel de lara. deux semaines plus tard, la veille de noel arriver. le quartier general des avengers a revertu ces

couleurs de noel, fait par les filles de l'equipe. on retrouver les filles dans un des couloirs de la base entre de mettre la derniere touche a la decoration de noel. " woah, notre decoration est tres belle. cette fete va etre reussier oui lara, aucunes menaces sur la terre. on n'e tranquiller pour ces fetes". au meme moment, a l'entree du quartier general des avengers, un ancien membre de l'equipe arriver en accompagnier de sa petite amie, dans la base. au meme moment steve sorti du bureau de fury. "c'est dur le travail de chef, tiens voila un revenant. bonjour tony, bonjour steve, bonjour pepper, bonjour steve." puis apres pepper laisser les deux garcons discuter, elle va retrouver les filles en salle de repos entre de boire un chocolat chaud. retrouvons les garcons dans le couloir, "alors comment se passer ce poste de chef, pour l'heros national bien. mais je m'inquite a propos des accords de sokovie. j'ai entendu parler de sa, fury m'a expliquer la situation. et apres il m'a dis qu'il a eu une

discussion avec le general ross dans son bureau. oui c'etais intense. tres jolie deco de noel, oui c'est les filles qui l'ont fait ok. allons rejoindre le reste de l'equipe ok capt". pendant ce temps la dans la salle de repos, qui a eu aussi sa decoration de noel. les filles etais entre de boire un chocolat chaud pepper arriver dans la salle "salut les filles, salut pepper. viens d'a s'asseoir ok, tu est venu seule. non tony est avec moi. mais il est en pleine conversation avec steve dans le couloir. ok tu veux un chocolat chaud, ok si tu veux lara". et quelques minutes plus tard, steve et tony arriver dans la salle de repos et retrouver le reste de l'equipe des avengers. "salut tous le monde, salut tony." lara va faire un calin a son frere tony, qu'elle n'a revu depuis son depart des heures plus tard, la petite fete de noel de l'equipe va bientot commencer dans une des salles du quartier general. lara est entre de finir de se preparer dans sa chambre dans son appartement. quand

soudain son portable sonner sur le bureau. elle le prend dans ses mains, et elle voir que c'est un appel de clint. et deux minutes plus tard,lara ouvre la porte d'entree de son appartement. elle tomber sur clint barton. "clint, tu devait pas venir pour les fetes de fin d'annee. tu est venir comment, fury a envoyer un des vehicules chez moi ok. tu est venu seul non,bobbi et les enfants sont la. ils sont entre de se preparer pour la fete a plus tard." puis apres clint quitter l'appartement de lara, pour rejoindre bobbi et ses enfants. puis lara retourner dans sa chambre, pour enfiler ces escarpins. et deux minutes plus tard, quand quelqu'un viens frapper a la porte d'entree. lara sort de sa salle de bain. et se diriger vers sa porte d'entree, elle ouvre la porte. et c'est la surprise de retrouver, steve habiller tres chic. "salut tu fait quoi la ?. je suis venu te voir. j'ai des cadeaux de noel pour toi en avance ok." puis steve rentrer dans l'appartement de lara et c'est quoi ces cadeaux

de noel. je vais te les montrer ok". puis steve sort de sa poche, deux petites boites et les donner a lara. "mais c'est quoi ?, ouvre les pour voir ok". puis lara ouvre le dessus du premier cadeau de noel de steve. et elle decouvre que c'est une tres jolie parure en diamant. " woah steve elle est tres belle cette parure. ce n'e que le premier cadeau, ouvre le second ok. mais c'est quoi ? ouvre-le". puis lara ouvre le second cadeau de noel de steve. et cette fois c'est un tres joli pendantif ecrit dessus la date de la rencontre entre steve et lara. " steve, trop beau". puis lara va dans les bras de steve pour le remercier pour les deux cadeaux de noel. puis apres lara va montrer le premier cadeau de noel pour steve. puis apres lara va montrer le cadeau de noel de steve. et il decouvre que c'est une tres belle harley davidson. puis apres lara va montrer le second cadeau de noel de steve. "lara ces deux cadeaux de noel, sont magnifique mais le plus cadeau que tu peux me faire c'est etre en couple avec

toi depuis cinq ans. steve c'est trop beau, tu peux mettre la parure; oui avec plaisir. et le pendantif on le garder apres avoir dis a l'equipe, qu'on ne ensemble. oui c'est une bonne idee". puis steve met le coiller autour du cou de lara, puis il met les boucles d'oreilles sur les oreilles de lara. puis ensuite lara va se regarder dans le miroir, pour voir sa parure completer du cadeau de noel de steve sur elle. lara dis "steve les bijoux sont magnifiques, je sais lara". puis steve embrasser tendrement lara. puis ensuite il quitter l'appartement de lara, pour rejoindre le reste des invites de cette petite fete dans la grande salle de reception du quartier general. quelques minutes plus tard, lara est entre de prendre sa pochette dans les mains. quand quelqu'un viens frapper a la porte d'entree. puis lara va voir, c'est qui

derriere la porte d'entree. et elle ouvre c'est helene hill qui viens la chercher pour aller rejoindre le reste des invites dans la grande salle. "salut tu est pret pour aller faire la fete oui allons-y". puis vingt minutes plus tard, les filles sont entre de marcher vers la grande salle ou se deroule la petite fete. lara remarquer quelque chose de nouveau, au niveau du cou d'helene. " c'est quoi tu au cou, ah sa c'est le cadeau de noel de sam. ok d'accord". puis les deux filles rentrer dans la grande piece ou se deroule la fete. sur un cote de la salle clint et sa famille. puis elles se diriger vers eux. "salut, voila le petit dernier de la famille barton. il est tres beau merci helene, je dois rejoindre le reste de l'equipe ok a plus tard". et deux minutes plus tard, les filles arriver devant le bar. elle retrouver steve, sam, "salut vous etais tres belles, tous les deux merci sam." et deux minutes plus tard, le directeur fury monter sur la scene. pour faire un discours a son equipe et

aux invites. il commencer son discours et dis qu'ils ont passer une annee intense. en debut de l'annee, captain rogers et agent romamoff et les agents hill et sam wilson ont sauver le monde du projet d'hydra, puis l'ancienne equipe des avengers ont sauver le monde, du robot fou .et apres il souhaite un joyeux noel a toute son equipe, les anciennes et les nouveaux. mais au meme moment, lara viens de recoit une alarme de niveau afla. puis apres elle va le dire au directeur fury. "directeur fury, il y a un probleme oui le quel agent romamoff. des personnes sont rentrer dans le base sans autorisations. on fait quoi ?, on n'e va evacuer la salle ok." au meme moment, maria arriver est montrer quelque chose sur la tablette, "maria tu peux me passer la tablette. pourquoi je crois que le connais tiens," puis maria passer la tablette a steve. et apres quelques minutes a regarder les videos des cameras de surveillantes du quartier general. "steve tu le reconnais, oui c'est le baron zemo,un des mes anciens ennemis pendant la seconde guerre mondiale." et deux minutes plus tard, fury a evacuer la salle ou il se deroule

la fete de noel. pendant ce temps la, l'equipe sont passe par les sous-sols pour acceder a l'armerie pour se mettre leur tenue. lara rester en contact avec le reste de l'equipe qui se diriger vers l'autre armerie de la base, pour mettre aussi leur tenue. pendant ce temps la, le reste des agents de la base, se sont reunier dans la salle de controle. pour suivre les avances de l'equipe, fury diriger les operations. pendant ce temps la dans l'armerie, quatre membres des avengers et les trois autres membres de l'equipe. sont retrouver dans une des salles de reunion du quartier general. pour recoit les consignes de fury. puis apres l'equipe se separer en deux groupes pour fouiller la base, puis ensuite maria rejoindre la deuxieme equipe pour fouiller la base pour eliminer les personnes suspectes qui rentrer dans la base, pendant la fete de noel de l'equipe. elle fait equipe avec wanda, vision et rhodes et la premiere equipe est composer par steve sam et lara et helene. et vingt minutes plus tard, la premiere equipe ont decouvrer que le baron zemo a pris en otage fury dans une des pieces de la base. "on fait quoi

steve, lara declarer le plan ok" puis apres lara demander a friday d'activer le projet alpha qui est dabitude utiliser en cas d'urgence , et apres dix minutes plus tard. apres avoir discuter d'un plan, steve se presenter devant le baron zemo qui est entre de menacer fury de son eppee. "voila le grand captain america, zemo lacher ton eppee, ok. mais captain n'e voir pas ton equipe de super-heros. ils sont pas la. c'est un combat entre nous deux,zemo lacher fury et laisser le partir, oui bien sur,captain." mais d'un coup zemo sort une arme et va tire sur fury, mais au moment qu'il va tirer sur fury au meme moment on entend un bruit de truc metal. zemo se tourne vers captain, qui a son bouclier a sa main droite qui n'a pas bouger depuis le debut de sa conversation avec apres zemo se tourner vers l'endroit, ou il avais fury assis sur une chaise. et il decouvrer une personne de dos, avec le meme bouclier que captain america, zemo se retourner aussitot vers captain qui n'a pas bouger . "zemo tu commencer a voir doubler, captain america c'est impossible qu'il excister deux boucliers le material

qui composer le bouclier est tres rare." mais d'un coup pendant cette conversation entre zemo et captain, on entend un bruit. zemo sort son arme et viser a l'endroit ou viens le bruit, il decouvrer une chaise vider et il commencer a s'enverve apres captain. et il dis il est ou ? maintenant je vais te prend a sa place. et zemo s'approcher de captain, et commencer a se battre contre lui. et deux minutes plus tard, zemo envoyer valser captain dans un mur et apres il s'approcher de lui pour lui prend son bouclier et pour le tuer, mais d'un coup un bouclier voler et il lui tomber son arme de sa main. et il se lever et decouvrer une jeune femme habiller dans une tenue d'espionne et avec le meme bouclier que captain america dans sa main, zemo se retourner vers captain america et il le prend par cou. et il montrer a la jeune fille en face d'eux. " toi te qui ?. je suis black window et je parti de l'equipe des avengers, ok. ce n'e pas ta vrai

indentite, j'ai pirater les bases de donnes du quartier general de votre equipe avant de venir. et ta vrai indentite c'est lara stark et tu es la soeur de tony stark qui etais ancien membre des avengers, et il y a deux mois apres une bataille contre ultron en sokovie. et apres j'ai lu que hydra vous avais enveler pour vous mettre une varite du serum de super-soldat dans le corps. pour vous utiliser comme agent double comme avec le soldat d'hiver desoler captain je ne c'est pas l'indentite du soldat de l'hiver. arretons cette conversation, je vais vous tuer tous les deux maintenant." mais en verite le reste de l'equipe est entre d'ecouter cette conversation grace a l'oreillette de lara et de steve. ils sont tous en salle de controle avec le colenel fury, "directeur fury on fait quoi ? on attend la fin du plan de rogers et romanoff ok directeur fury". mais au meme moment, on entend un coup de feu mais juste apres on entend un bruit metalique. et cinq minutes plus tard, sam et helene arriver a l'endroit ou se trouve steve et le baron zemo et lara. et decouvrer la piece vide, mais ils remarquer des gouttes

de sang sur le sol. puis apres ils arriver dans un couloir, ils entend des cris dans ce couloir. ils demander a fury d'envoyer le reste de l'equipe. en attend le reste d'equipe, ils s'avancer tres delicatement sans etre vu par les personnes dans le couloir. pendant ce temps la dans le couloir, zemo est entre de se battre contre steve, et avant zemo a faire valser lara contre un mur et il lui a tirer dessus et pris son bouclier des mains pour se battre en duel avec rogers. pendant ce temps la, contre le mur. lara reprend ses esprits apres avoir taper la tete contre le mur apres un duel avec zemo. elle remarquer qu'elle est blesse au niveau d'abdoman .elle remarquer que zemo est entre se bat contre steve avec son eppe. elle remarquer des ombres de personnes au niveau de l'entree du couloir, mais d'un coup zemo envoyer captain au sol. et il lui enlever son bouclier des mains et ensuite il lui pointer son eppe au niveau de la gorge. "maintenant je vais vous tuer captain rogers. devant votre coequipiere plutot dire votre petite amie." d'un coup zemo va enfonce sa lame dans la gorge de steve.

mais d'un coup zemo recoit un bouclier dans la tete et il tomber par terre, et lacher son eppee au sol. et apres lara fait signer aux personnes cacher dans le couloir, sam va aider steve a se relever du sol, helene va aider lara a se reveler du sol. puis quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle de soins. la docteur cho est entre de soigner lara au niveau de l'adboman. pendant ce temps la steve met de glace au niveau de ses cotes apres les coups recu par le baron zemo pendant leur duel dans le couloir. pendant ce temps la dans une des salles d'interrogatoire, fury et maria sont entre interroger le baron zemo, et quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de soins du quartier general, steve a donner une tasse de cafe a lara.

mais deux minutes plus tard, lara est entre de se lever du fauteil de la salle de soins. mais d'un coup lara fait tomber sa tasse sur le sol, steve se retourner au meme moment. et se precipiter vers elle, et il l'a rattrapper par le cou. au meme moment, helene rentrer dans la piece. steve lui dis appeller la docteur cho. et quelques minutes plus tard, la docteur cho arriver dans la piece. la docteur cho demander a steve de mettre l'oxgene, pendant qu'elle preparer le materiel pour l'operer. puis steve s'approcher de lara et il lui met le masque d'oxgene sur le visage. mais avant de lui mettre le masque d'oxgene sur le visage. steve dis une phrase a lara puis il l'embrasser tendrement et apres il lui met le masque d'oxgene sur le visage. et deux minutes plus tard, la docteur cho commencer a operer lara, puis deux heures plus tard. lara commencer a se reveiller dans la salle de soins, mais bizamment la piece est vide. lara se relever de la table de soins, et prend son bracelet

gadjet poser sur la table de chevet. et apres elle prend son portable et ractiver son intelligence articielle friday, elle demander a friday ou se trouve l'equipe des avengers, elle repond qu'elle trouve des signes des autres membres dans toute la base. puis apres elle appuyer sur son bracelet gadjet, et apres elle selectionner sa tenue d'espionne avec plusieurs armes. puis elle appuyer sur le bouton, et apres sa tenue apparait sur elle. puis apres elle sort de la piece, avec son bouclier le meme que steve. puis elle marcher dans un des couloirs du quartier general. quand elle entend un bruit dans le fond du couloir et demander c'est qui ?. d'un coup la personne sort du noir, et c'est helene hill. " salut il se passer quoi dans la base, je sais pas. mais ou sont les autres membres de l'equipe. je sais pas; je suis aller chercher mon chargeur plein pour mon arme. et quand je suis revenu dans la salle de reunion, ils avais disparu de la salle ok. allons fouiller la base pour retrouver les autres membres de l'equipe ok. vingt minutes plus

tard, les filles arriver dans la salle de suirveillante et decouvre sur les ecrans que le baron zemo a pris en otage le reste de l'equipe dans la cafeteria de la base. lara remarquer que steve a plusieurs emartome au visage, et qu'il est blesse a l'epaule droite. "lara on fait quoi ?, je sais pas. mais si on intervint; on va se faire attraper par les agents qui surveiller la porte devant la salle ou le reste de l'equipe est retenue en otage. non je vais demander a friday ou en n'e le plan alpha. ok mais c'est quoi ces bruits qui viens du couloir. vite allons-y se cacher dans les sous-sols, et apres on va aller dans la clariere a cote de la base. puis deux minutes plus tard, les agents de zemo rentrer dans la piece, et remarquer que quelqu'un etais la entre de les regarder sur les ecrans de surveillantes. puis les deux agents vont avertir le baron zemo, qu'il rester peut-etre encore des membres de l'equipe. pendant ce temps la, dans les sous-sols de la base. les filles se diriger vers la clariere. pour attendre la reponse de friday a

propos du projet alpha. quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles sont dans la clariere, a parler du projet alpha. "lara tu peux m'expliquer c'est quoi le projet alpha." mais lara n'a pas le temps de repondre a la question d'helene, que helene hurler parce-que elle a vu des fournis rouges arriver vers elle. et d'un coup on voir une fourni noire se poser devant helene. et d'un coup, la fourni noire prend une taille humaine. au meme moment sur le dos de la fourni un homme apparait. habiller avec un costume qui permer de conmuniquer avec les fournis. puis l'homme descend de sa fourni et apres il s'approcher des deux filles. il souleve son masque. "salut lara, salut scott, lara tu m'expliquer c'est qui ?. alors helene je te presenter scott lang dis ant-man ok. lara j'ai recu ton alerte sur mon portable, il se passer quoi ?. un ancien ennemi de steve, a pris le reste de l'equipe en otage dans la salle a manger; sauf nos deux. on s'est enfuir par les sous-sols de la base avant que des agents sont attraper ok lara. mais on fait quoi ensuite attend

un peu scott".et quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un arriver en vol, et se poser a cote des deux filles et de porter un costume avec une aragine sur le tors, puis il souleve le masque qu'il a sur le visage, et commencer a parler. "salut lara, salut peter. lara c'est qui lui; c'est peter parker dis spider-man. lara il se passer quoi dans la base des avengers. quelqu'un a pris le reste de l'equipe en otage. ok et apres il se passer quoi ? je dis le plan oui lara". mais d'un coup on entend des tonnerres dans le ciel, et d'un coup on voir quelqu'un arriver devant les deux filles et scott et peter. et cette personne est thor." tu fait quoi la hemdaill m'avertir qu'il y a un probleme au quartier general des avengers, est-ce-que c'est vrai. oui thor c'est vrai, une personne a pris en otage le reste de l'equipe dans une des salles de la base ok. on fait quoi ?. on va aller les delibree ok, vous etais qui vous deux. je suis scott lang dis ant-man, et moi je suis peter parker dis spider-man. ok allons-y." puis quelques minutes plus

tard, lara est entre de reflechir a un plan pour delivree les autres membres de l'equipe, avec l'aide d'helene et scott et peter, aussi avec l'aide de son intelligence articielle friday qui a telecharger les plans des sous-sol de la base, puis apres lara expliquer le plan a sa petite equipe. pour aller delivree les autres membres des avengers. puis dix minutes plus tard, la petite equipe s'est infitree dans la base. ils arriver par les sous-sols sous la salle ou les membres de l'equipe sont retenu par le baron zemo et des agents d'hydra. puis apres lara grace a son portable, ils peux voir se qu'il se passer dans la salle. et ils decouvrer que les membres de l'equipe sont attache a des chaises, et que zemo est entre de frapper steve avec son bouclier. puis il le fait tomber de sa chaise, et il lui donner un coup de pied violent dans les cotes. et apres steve crier de douloureure apres ces coups du baron zemo. en dessous de la piece, l'equipe regarder la scene en direct grace au portable de lara. helene regarder lara,

qui commencer a s'enverve apres les coups fait sur steve par le baron zemo. " lara on fait quoi ?, on intervin." mais lara ne repond pas, a la question d'helene."on n'y va, d'accord". puis apres la petite equipe se met en place, pour leur plan. et cinq minutes plus tard, lara arriver dans la piece avec les mains en l'air avec derriere un agent d'hydra, qui est en verite d'helene deguiser en agent d'hydra grace a son bracelet. "baron zemo, je le l'ai trouver dans l'armerie, elle voler des joue agent." puis le baron zemo s'approcher de l'agent d'hydra qui tiens lara dans le dos. "rebonjour mademoiselle stark, vous avais peut-etre vu les blessures sur le captain rogers." et d'un coup lara lui cracher dessus. et d'un coup le baron zemo lui donner une violente claque en plein dans la joue qui commencer a saigner puis elle tomber au sol. mais en verite sa fait partir du plan de lara, d'enverve le baron zemo. au meme moment dans la piece, les soldats d'hydra qui surveiller les membres de l'equipe disparer

sous les yeux etonne des membres de l'equipe. pendant ce temps la, le baron zemo s'approcher de lara qui est au sol apres cette claque dans la joue. et d'un coup zemo sent une arme dans son dos, et il se retourner vers la personne. et il decouvrer l'homme fourmi. pendant ce temps la, helene rechanger d'apparence et reprend sa tenue d'espionne du shield. mais d'un coup zemo pousser ant-man sur le sol et prend la fuite dans le couloir. puis lara et helene et scott part a la poursuite de zemo dans les couloirs de la base. pendant ce temps la, spider-man arriver dans la piece. et va deffaire les liens des mains des membres de l'equipe. et quelques minutes plus tard, captain et sam et rhodes et wanda part aussi la poursuite du baron zemo. mais au moment qu'ils arriver dans le couloir, ils entend un coup de feu et un autre coup de feu. ensuite ils entend des cris. tous se diriger vers ces cris. et d'un coup, ils decouvrer une scene d'horreur. helene essayer de stopper une blessure par balle sur lara, en plein adboman.

"helene il s'est passe quoi ou est scott il est partir a la poursuite de zemo, quoi tous seul non il est parti en accompagnie de thor. il est venu nous aider il s'est passe quoi se battu contre zemo et il a sortir une arme et il a tirer sur lara ok helene. rhodes et sam, wanda part aide ant-man et thor,oui captain." et deux secondes plus tard, que les autres sont partir aide ant-man et thor. steve se precipiter sur lara, qui est entre de se vider de son sang. "lara tu m'entend,repond-moi si de plaisir." mais lara ne repond pas. mais en verite ce n'e pas la realite, c'est la fin du reve de wanda. mais d'un coup wanda se reveille en sursaut dans son lit, et apres elle s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. pour un peu se rememe ce reve, des fetes de fin annee dans la base avec le reste de l'equipe des avengers. et apres elle rapidement s'abiller, et quitter l'appartement, et elle se met en courir vers la salle de repos. pendant ce temps la dans la salle de repos,  
les membres de l'equipe des avengers,

sont entre de prend leur petit dejeuner avant la seance d' quand d'un coup wanda rentrer dans la piece. "wanda ca va oui. j'ai fait un reve a propos des fetes de l'annee. ok mais il se passe quoi ?, le debut de la fete va bien commencer dans la grande salle de la et apres il se passe quoi wanda. lara recoit une alerte sur son portable, et apres maria va arriver et va montrer sur sa tablette une video. et toi captain tu va le reconnaitre est tu va dire que c'est un des anciens ennemis pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. et apres cet ennemi prend la moitie de l'equipe en otage dans une des salle; et c'est qui va nous delibree. c'est lara et helene avec l'aide de trois personnes qui vous me delivree ok. et apres lara et helene vont a la poursuite de la personne, mais sa va mal se wanda ? lara va prend une balle dans son apres je me suis reveiller ok wanda. moi j'ai des doutes sur le reve de wanda, pourquoi sa ma raconte le moment que wanda lui a fait voir

sa vision , moi je suis d'accord avec wanda a propos de sa vision ok." et c'est vision qui dis cette phrase a rhodes qui a des doutes sur l'histoire de wanda sur cet reve. et d'un coup on entend des tonnerres dans le ciel, et apres on entend des bruits de pas qui viens du couloir. et d'un coup tous le monde se retourner vers la personne qui viens d'arriver dans la piece. et voir que c'est thor le dieu de la foudre. et ancien membre des avengers, " wanda et vision ont raison a propos du reve de wanda. hemdaill a vu le reve de wanda. rhodes moi aussi au debut j'avais des doutes sur les visions et les reves de wanda, et apres je lui est fait confiance ok captain". d'un coup maria hill arriver en cours dans la piece. "steve lara,fury veux vous voir dans son bureau d'accord on te suivre." puis steve et lara suivre maria jusqu'au bureau de fury, pour parler du probleme. et apres ils arriver dans le bureau de fury, "bonjour directeur fury,bonjour captain rogers,bonjour agent romamoff. fury c'est quoi le probleme,que maria

a parler dans le matin une des cameras de l'exterieur a filmer".on decouvrer sur les images une personne avec une eppe attacher sur la ceinture. "fury vous pourrez zoomer sur l'objet de la personne". puis fury zoomer sur la personne. "captain vous le reconnais oui,c'est le baron zemo un des mes anciens ennemis ok" puis dix minutes plus tard, un agent du shield viens apporter un colis dans le bureau de fury. et apres on decouvre que le colis n'e pas adresse a fury, mais a lara. lara commencer a l'ouvrir et elle decouvrer un casque de l'armure d'iron man, et elle le fait tomber dans la boite. et lara part en cours du bureau de fury, "lara attend." steve attraper lara par la main, mais lara part du bureau de fury, "steve je peux te poser une question, oui la quelle fury. tu est en couple avec lara depuis quand ? je viens de voir les signes quand tu a retenue lara par

la -ce-que c'est vrai." rogers ne repond pas direct. il prend sa respiration est se lance devant fury. "oui c'est vrai,je suis bien en couple avec lara. on n'a une relation amour depuis cinq ans, deux mois apres ma sortie de la glace ok. vous aller fait quoi ? rien rogers".

a suivre dans le chapitre n*5, "avant un drame pendant une mission des avengers, qui entrainer les accords de sokovie par le congres."


End file.
